<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TWINS by Bobule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108704">TWINS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule'>Bobule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovely 合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双胞胎的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovely 合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TWINS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete &amp; Kao<br/>作者：卜卟叻<br/>转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎</p><p> </p><p>路过转角处的时候，一只手忽然伸出把他拉进了漆黑的房间，顺便上手捂住了他来不及尖叫的嘴<br/>“嘘”<br/>耳旁熟悉的气息让他松了口气，微微挣扎了一下没挣脱开来<br/>没好气的开口“干嘛啊”<br/>“我想要了”<br/>“啧”<br/>Kao已经感受到臀上的异物，努力的避开来，可人就在Pete怀里，他又能躲到哪里去<br/>“喵嗷”Kao拒绝，只是拒绝的语气不甚坚定“妈妈在下面快煮好饭了，你可别忘了今天家里来客人”<br/>“啧”Pete听到他的话有些不耐烦<br/>今天来家里做客的那家人是他们两的干妈，干妈有个孩子特别喜欢Kao，每次来他们家做客就爱缠着Kao让他陪自己玩game，要是晚了还会睡在家里，睡在家里也就罢了，偏偏好好的客房不肯去睡，偏就要挤到他们两的房间里来<br/>“快放开我啦”Kao又动了动，“等一下妈妈要上来叫我们了”<br/>“不”Pete坏心眼的顶了顶，唇在Kao脖颈处细细碎碎的吻着，他知道，每一次这样亲吻他的弟弟，他的弟弟总会受不住诱惑的<br/>“…Pete…”Kao的呼吸开始有些乱了，Pete笑了笑，然后把Kao的衣领一拉，露出了白嫩的肌肤<br/>“不行…”Kao按住自己的衣服，试图不在让Pete把他的衣领拉开<br/>“我不在外面留痕迹”他虽然这样安抚着，但手上的劲可一点也没小，迅速把Kao的手拉开困住<br/>Pete一开始还只是在他的肩背处吸吮着，在Kao放松警惕后一咬，一圈牙齿印就留在了皮肤上面<br/>“呃！嘶！”Kao吃痛，还好Pete很快就放开他了，然后在他的牙齿印上不停的舔舐着<br/>“你个禽兽…”<br/>“我是”Pete承认得十分迅速，他轻笑着，手慢慢往下摸，Kao察觉到了他的意图，嘟了嘟嘴抓住了Pete的手<br/>“不准往下了”<br/>“可是你也不舒服啊”Pete轻笑“等一下回房间你也要去洗手间发/泄，不如我现在帮你”<br/>“你才没那么好心禽兽”Kao可没忽略身后那个越涨越大的东西，现在就挤在自己的臀/隙间摩擦着<br/>“唔嗯”Pete也没反驳他的话，稍微用点力把Kao拉转过身来面对着自己<br/>此时这个房间黑漆漆的，可是Pete还是能想象得到Kao此时的样子，一定是双眼含着些生理泪水，脸色红红，脸上发烫，这些都是他喜欢的<br/>猝不及防的、但是有心理准备的，Kao的裤子就被Pete拉下了<br/>身下的挺/立被身前的人握住，Kao颤抖的舒了口气，眯着眼享受着，Pete非常熟悉他的身体，知道怎么做会让他的小情人舒服<br/>Kao被伺候得浑身发软，不自觉的靠在了Pete身上，手抚上了Pete的身体，然后紧紧的抱着他<br/>这样紧密的姿势，让Kao的挺/立碰到了早已蓄势待发的小小Pete<br/>Pete将两人的挺/立握在手里摩擦着，感受着彼此的热度，Kao的呼吸温热的打在自己敏感的脖子上，让他有些痒<br/>感受到手上的玉/茎又涨了一点，Pete抿了抿唇，手上的速度更加快了<br/>随着两声闷哼，Pete放下自己已经变得十分黏腻的手<br/>Kao靠在Pete身上平复着自己的呼吸，等呼吸已经平稳，Kao站直，先收拾好自己，再帮Pete穿好裤子<br/>“我先出去”Kao哑着声，从自己的口袋里拿出了随身携带的小帕子塞到Pete手里“擦擦”<br/>接过小帕子，Pete听着他要离开的声音压低了声线“今晚不要和那个小子玩太久”<br/>准备拉开门的手顿了顿，随即开口“你为什么对弟弟敌意这么大”<br/>“他可不是你弟弟，而我是你哥哥”<br/>听着Pete略带醋意对话，Kao笑了笑没回话<br/>Pete等不到Kao的回答有些着急“听到没？”<br/>“嗯”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我先下去了，妈妈要急了”<br/>“啧”听到Kao不急不慢的话，Pete有些烦躁“今晚你就知道厉害”<br/>Kao打开了门，走廊上的灯光打在了Kao的脸上，一如Pete所想的，眼角还有一些泪光，脸上的潮红还未褪下，他回过头看向自己亲爱的哥哥，挑挑眉似是挑衅<br/>“好啊，我等着”<br/>-<br/>一如往常的，那个孩子又缠着Kao要他陪着玩，Pete黑着脸坐在旁边的椅子上也没闲着，干妈家今天又带了个远房表妹过来，这会儿这位表妹还缠着Pete说着什么，只是Pete如今眼里心里想的都是Kao，对着表妹有些敷衍<br/>“P’Kao，我想要喝巧克力奶”小弟弟拉着Kao的手撒着娇<br/>Kao看着弟弟可可爱爱的脸温柔一笑，摸了摸他的小脑袋“好，你在这里等着哦”<br/>说着，就起身去厨房，Pete见着也跟着一起起来，还欲盖祢彰的说了句“我也渴了”<br/>Kao挑眉看了Pete一眼，总觉得他这句话另有所指<br/>两人从客厅到厨房有一段距离，还要穿过饭厅，长辈们都在饭厅里面打牌<br/>两人对着长辈打了声招呼，便转弯进了厨房<br/>厨房和饭厅只隔着一道玻璃门，两人也不敢做出什么过分的事情来，但是外面的说话声却能听得清清楚楚<br/>“Latte好像很喜欢Pete啊”<br/>“Latte喜欢帅哥，要不是Kao被Coffee缠着她也要去缠Kao了”<br/>“哈哈哈，是嘛”<br/>“你家两个孩子今年要毕业了吧”<br/>“嗯，本科毕业呢，到时候毕业典礼记得到场啊”<br/>“那当然了，我可是看着他们长大的啊，从他们还在你肚子里就看着小种子一点点的长成这样帅气的模样，这样重要的时刻我怎么能不在场”<br/>“是是是，你可是干妈呢”<br/>“诶”说话声突然小了，但依旧听得清楚“要不要与我亲上加亲？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“Latte啊”<br/>听到这里，厨房里的两人对视一眼，随即Kao紧紧的抓住了Pete的手臂<br/>“抓着我干嘛”Pete语气有些不好<br/>“我不抓着你，怕你就要冲出去了”Kao无奈看着一脸杀气的人“你冷静点，不过是他们之间的玩笑话罢了”<br/>“你不生气吗？我被人乱点鸳鸯”<br/>看着Pete有些委屈的样子，Kao捏了捏他的手心“不生气，反正…你是我的不是吗”<br/>Pete被这一句话哄好了，立刻抿嘴笑着，反手将Kao的手握紧<br/>拿了弟弟要喝的巧克力奶，两人就这样牵着手走了出来<br/>“你家这对双胞胎感情可真是不一般的好”干妈感叹，她自己生了三个小孩，可是每天相处都像战场一样，而她看着Pete和Kao长大的，他们两兄弟自小就爱待在一起，也许偶尔会吵架，但是很快就会和好了，双胞胎的心电感应也让他们之间默契十足，别的孩子都跟不上他们两的思维，久而久之只能是他们自己玩<br/>功课上他们一个擅长文科一个擅长理科，所以能互相帮着补习，社交上一个外向一个内向，也是互补的性格，这对双胞胎是她见过迄今为止最般配的双胞胎了<br/>“当然干妈”Pete听到干妈的话笑笑“Kao可不单止是我亲爱的弟弟，还是我…唯一的灵魂伴侣”<br/>“哎呦，你们这样黏腻，到时候结婚可怎么办”干妈开着他们的玩笑<br/>“那就不结婚呗”<br/>Pete一句话让饭厅有一秒的静默<br/>“反正谁都比不上Kao”<br/>“呵呵呵呵……”一阵干笑，Pete他们也跟着笑<br/>“我们先过去了，弟弟要喝牛奶”Kao摇了摇手上的巧克力奶，然后拉着Pete离开<br/>Pete离开前朝着干妈笑了笑，然后十指紧扣着Kao的手<br/>“呃…呵呵，感情真好啊……呵呵”<br/>“是啊..是啊”<br/>毫不意外的，小弟弟又要闹着和Kao一起睡觉，赖在了Pete和Kao的房间就不出来了，妈妈笑了笑也不意外，她早就收拾好了其他的客房让他们休息<br/>弟弟洗完澡就被送到了Pete和Kao的房间，弟弟一蹦一跳的跳上了Kao的床，钻进被子里乖乖的等着正在洗澡的Kao<br/>Pete已经洗好澡了，这会儿正坐在床上玩着手机，一时间，房间里只有Kao洗澡的水声在回响<br/>Pete看了眼旁边的小孩，他已经有点眼皮打架想要睡觉的样子，只是还固执的想要等到Kao出来<br/>Pete看了眼浴室，撇撇嘴，不能和Kao一起洗澡就算了，这会儿连浴室的那扇玻璃都要开不可视模式被捂得严严实实的，要是小孩迟一点过来，他就可以打开浴室的可视模式看到Kao洗澡的样子了<br/>可恶，小孩就是麻烦<br/>水声停了，弟弟立刻就清醒了点，满怀期待的看着浴室门<br/>Pete看着小不点的样子，有些吃味，这小孩怎么这么小就…这么色<br/>门打开了，Pete靠在床头的身子微微往前倾，还未开口的一声「Kao」就被旁边响亮的“P’Kao”打断了<br/>撇撇嘴，Pete又缩回去了<br/>Kao自然没放过这个小动作，他笑了笑，走向了小不点<br/>“要睡觉咯Coffee”<br/>“P’Kao在陪我玩一会…”<br/>“不行哦，你看看你，都困的眼睛都睁不开了，听话好不好？我们明天再玩，嗯？”<br/>“唔…”<br/>“来，睡觉吧，哥哥们也要睡了哦”<br/>“那今天可以陪Coffee睡觉吗？？”coffee嘟嘟嘴，每次来P’Kao家都不能和他最喜欢的Kao哥哥睡觉，偶尔Kao哥哥陪着他睡的，第二天他都在Pete哥哥的床上看到Pete哥哥把Kao哥哥抱的紧紧的，他也好想抱着Kao哥哥睡觉啊<br/>“呃..”<br/>Kao不用回头看都知道某人一直盯着自己，可是小Coffee可怜兮兮的看着自己的样子实在太可爱了，Kao心里软的一塌糊涂的<br/>“P’Kao～”Coffee拉着他的手摇啊摇“呐呐呐呐呐”<br/>叹了口气，Kao点点头“好吧”反正等小不点睡着了他还是会被人抱回去另一张床上<br/>Kao也钻进了被窝，他其实也有段时间没有睡自己的床了，他和Pete虽然快大学毕业了，但到底还是二十出头纵情声色的年纪，这房间各个角落都曾留下他们欢爱的痕迹<br/>小不点很好哄，没一会就睡着了，Kao哄着哄着也有些困，微微眯眼，眼看着就要入睡了<br/>一片阴影打下来，Kao稍微清醒了点，看着小不点，大概今天玩累了，已经开始打起了呼噜<br/>身子一凉，Kao身上的被子被掀开，Pete还是顾及着孩子的，毕竟孩子要是醒了Kao又要哄了<br/>小不点动了动，转了转身子找了个更舒服的位置睡觉，Pete勾勾嘴角，把被子给小不点盖好，长臂一伸，就把床上的Kao抱起扔回了自己床上然后慢慢朝Kao逼近<br/>“干嘛”Kao推了推他，鼻音浓厚，似是撒娇<br/>“不是说过了，忘了？”Pete笑得邪气<br/>Kao看了眼孩子，朝着Pete低声提醒“不要啦，Coffee还在啊，吵醒他了被他看见怎么办”<br/>Pete想了想，然后关了床头唯一的灯，瞬间，房间就变得漆黑一片<br/>“现在看不到了”一时之间还未习惯黑暗的Kao只知道Pete和他之间的距离非常近<br/>“等一下记得小声一点”<br/>“禽..”一句「禽兽」还未能完整说出口，就被Pete吞了<br/>两人在黑暗中吻的难舍难分，互相勾着对方的舌挑着情<br/>末，分开的时候似乎还能看到他们牵扯出来的银丝在反光<br/>这会儿两人已经适应了黑暗，Kao隐隐约约能看见Pete脸上的笑容<br/>Kao动了动，给自己找了个最舒服的位置，然后摸索，将Pete睡衣上的那一颗颗扣子打开<br/>他还记得今天Pete穿着一件浅蓝色的丝质睡衣，和自己身上的深蓝色是一套<br/>解扣子解的很快，Kao抚摸上了Pete的腹肌，指尖在他的腹部轻轻点点，忽的就笑了<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“你的小肚子”<br/>Pete愣了愣，握住了Kao还在点火的手“最近吃宵夜吃多了，没关系，多「运动运动」会回来的”<br/>“咦”<br/>Pete松开Kao的手，分开了Kao的双腿，隔着裤子摸上了已经鼓鼓的下/体<br/>“呵”轻笑一声，Pete低头诚恳的吻在小帐篷上<br/>“哥…”也只有在这个时候，Kao才会喊他哥哥“哥…”<br/>Pete伸出舌头，开始轻轻的舔舐着，丝质的面料很快就被舔湿，湿答答的贴在性/器上<br/>Pete不满足于现状，手指一勾，身下的肉/棒立刻直挺挺的打到Pete嘴唇上<br/>Pete一愣，随即轻轻握住笑了笑“你怎么没…”<br/>Kao拿手臂捂住自己的眼睛不敢看Pete，嘟囔了句“闭嘴”<br/>Pete知道他害羞，只轻笑却不再说话，握着炽热的柱/身，细细碎碎的吻在上面<br/>急促的喘息声从Kao嘴里发出，他稍稍移开自己的手臂，看到了Pete趴在自己身上舔着自己<br/>“Pete…”<br/>“嗯”一个深/喉，刺激得Kao忍不住发出声<br/>“呜唔”<br/>两人立刻停止下动作看向旁边的床，等了一会没再发出声音Pete才重新运动<br/>Kao紧紧捂住自己的嘴，不敢再发出声音<br/>Pete听着Kao隐忍的声，起了坏心，他拿出放在口袋里的润/滑/剂，打开，然后朝着Kao的臀/隙挤<br/>冰凉的触感让人不自觉地打颤，下一秒在臀间游走的手更加让人兴奋<br/>Pete含着Kao的玉/茎，一只手缓缓的在后/穴试探，Kao努力放松着自己，试图吞下一根手指<br/>Pete缓慢的把自己的食指插/进了Kao的后/穴，由于最近做的频繁，Kao的身体已经不像第一次那样僵硬，抽/插了两下Pete已经迫不及待把两指送进去<br/>隐忍的呼吸和吞/噬的水声在房间里回荡，Kao紧紧咬着自己的手臂怕泄漏一丝的呻/吟<br/>后/穴不知不觉已经开拓到三指，Pete起身，在Kao的注视下拉下自己的裤子，早已蓄势待发的玉/茎蹦跳出来，摩擦着Kao的后臀<br/>“Pete…”<br/>Kao双腿缠上了Pete的腰，不自觉地摆动着自己的臀，双手打开朝着Pete撒娇要抱<br/>“哥哥…我要…”<br/>Pete爱死了他此时的模样，爱死了他朝他软软绵绵的撒娇声<br/>身子微微往下，Kao的手就紧紧的抱着他的脖子往下拉，在Pete的喉结上轻舔<br/>“呃…啊哈…”<br/>后/穴突然出现的异物让Kao一瞬间下意识的缩紧，Pete轻吻着Kao的发间“别那么紧”<br/>Kao稍稍放松，Pete提腰往前，开始慢慢的动起来<br/>Kao的腿紧紧的环着Pete的腰让两人之间的距离更加贴近，手臂紧紧搂着Pete的脖子，喘息声在Pete耳边响起<br/>两人顾忌着另外一张床上的人，不敢有太大的动作，可这种时刻提心吊胆的心情如同偷/情一般让他们感到刺激<br/>交/合处微微的声音此时也被无限放大，Kao转过头和Pete亲吻，唇与舌之间来回摩擦，发出暧昧的声响<br/>床「咯吱咯吱」的响着，似乎代替了那不可唤出声的旋律<br/>不知过了多久，两声闷哼，停下来的「咯吱」声，寓意着这场另类的偷/情结束<br/>Pete压在Kao身上，嗅着他身上的味道，笑了笑，一个翻身两人位置交换<br/>“好累…”<br/>Pete闻言，捏了捏Kao的脸蛋“你就躺着，还累”<br/>“累…”<br/>谁说躺着的不累，时刻在情/欲中保持清醒，不让自己发出声响，真是一件不容易的事情<br/>“洗澡吗？”<br/>“累……”<br/>“我抱你去”<br/>说完，Pete随手拿起一件衣服往Kao身上盖，然后就抱起他往浴室走，Kao如同个孩子一样挂在Pete身上，还时不时看看隔壁床上的人有没有醒<br/>在浴室里又胡来了一场他们才回床上睡，第二天一早还是弟弟把他们叫醒的<br/>Kao张开眼，就看到弟弟嘟着嘴一脸不满<br/>“P‘Kao！你又不和Coffee睡觉觉”<br/>“额……”Kao下意识看了眼旁边的Pete，他这会也被Coffee吵醒了，刚醒的Pete脸色不太好，冷漠着脸看向Coffee<br/>Coffee看到Pete的脸色有些害怕的缩了缩脖子，一脸委屈<br/>“Coffee……对不起呐”<br/>“P'Kao”Coffee再一次摇着Kao的手臂撒娇<br/>忽然，Kao觉得腰上一紧，看了眼，是Pete充满占有欲的手臂紧紧的抱着自己<br/>“他，是我的”Pete看着Coffee<br/>“呜…”Coffee被Pete的话吓到，皱着脸，几秒后终于一脸委屈的跑出了两人的房间<br/>Kao起身，看着小孩跑走的背影，回头不赞成的看向Pete“他也只是个小孩，你不要吓他”<br/>“我没有吓他”Pete也跟着起身“我只是告诉他事实”<br/>“Pete—”<br/>Pete身子向前堵住了Kao还想说什么的嘴<br/>“唔，Pete！”Kao推开他看向门口，松了口气在回头掐了掐他的腰“你真是的！”<br/>Pete笑，凑近他“你真可爱”<br/>“Pete！”Kao红了红耳朵<br/>Pete又一次凑近亲了一口，看着Kao微红的脸，笑了<br/>“我真爱你”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>